Fujoshi?
by LoveableNiel
Summary: "JIKA OPPAKU GAY PUN DIA BUKAN UKE! APA KAU PAHAM? " NIELHWANG BXB PWP?


**FUJOSHI??**

My Oppa is uke?

I

Just FANFICTION

If you don't like it, don't read it

Cast , _Kang Daniel X Hwang Minhyun_ _Hwang Minhee as Hwang Minhyun's yeodongsaeng /yeoja_ _Yeri as NielHwang's fans_

 _ENJOYYY!_

" ** _Aku kan sudah bilang, Oppa ku itu bukan gay.. Lagipula kalau dia menyukai laki laki mana mungkin dia berada di posisi bawah! Oppa ku itu ssang namja!!"_** ** _BRAKK_**

 ** _Minhee membanting handphone seseorang sampai layarnya pecah lalu pergi dengan kesal_** ** _"Aku akan membuktikannya padamu Minhee-ya"_**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hari ini benar benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Hwang Minhee. Dia lupa membawa tugas Min Ssaem yang terkenal galak sekaligus tampan di sekolah. Dia harus berdiri di depan kelas seperti orang bodoh selama pelajaran dan rela ditertawakan oleh teman temannya. Lalu dia juga lupa membawa dompet yang ada di dalam tas yang semalam dia pakai untuk pergi ke konser sang Oppa..

Sialnya lagi, dia tidak membawa bekal dan terpaksa harus menahan lapar sampai sore.

"Aku tidak perlu diet untuk jadi kurus"

Seolah belum cukup, teman teman fangirlnya sepulang sekolah membuat keributan di kelasnya.. Saat jam pulang sekolah hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang berada d kelas, termasuk Minhee yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bisa pulang kerumahnya. Ada sekitar empat orang gadis yang sedang bergossip heboh di belakang. Obrolan mereka terdengar nyaring sehingga Minhee yang sedang lemas pun langsung terduduk saat mendengar nama Oppanya disebut sebut.

"Hei hei kalian mau dengar gossip terbaru tentang Hwang Minhyun dan Daniel oppa tidak?"

" Apa ? Apa? Eiyy kali ini kau tidak boleh berbohong Yeri-ya" ucap seorang temannya antusias

Gadis bernama Yeri sudah terkenal sebagai fans garis keras oppanya.. Minhee tahu dia bukan hanya fans biasa.. Dia adalah seorang fujoshi yang terobsesi melihat sang Oppa yang sangat ukeable, dia sering memasangkan Oppanya dengan berbagai idol yang dia suka. Saat saat ini dia sangat suka membuat 'gossip' Oppa nya sedang berkencan dengan Kang Daniel, idolanya..

"Heii.. Kim Yeri mana pernah berbohong! Kali ini aku mendapat foto fotonya tahu.. Mereka sedang berkencan di pinggir sungai han sambal berpegangan tangan.. Aigooo Manisnyaa.."

"MANA COBA KULIHAT!!" teman teman perempuannya mengerumun melihat lihat handphone Yeri sambil berteriak tidak percaya

"Eiyy gadis itu benar benar.. belum cukup aku memecahkan layar handphone nya kemarin dia malah membeli handphone yang baru dan memfitnah Oppaku"

"HEI KIM YERI!!" teriak nya nyaring.. Rasa lapar di perutnya benar benar membuat otaknya panas dan ingin memakan Yeri sekarang juga

Gadis yang bernama Yeri itu tidak sadar kalau masih ada adik Hwang Minhyun di kelasnya itu.. Dia tiba tiba menarik handphonenya dan menyembunyikan di tasnya.. menyiapkan diri untuk kembali berdebat dengan adik dari idola kesayangannya

"Kau tidak usah berteriak.. Suara mu sudah seperti Heechul Ssaem Minhee-ya" jawab Yeri tanpa rasa takut

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak perduli kau mau memasangkan Oppa ku dengan sapapun.. Tapi jangan membuat orang lain percaya dengan cerita bualanmu itu Kim Yeri! Oppa ku MASIH NORMAL! "

"Ya ya aku mengerti nona.. Tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal, jika kau melihat bukti bukti ini sekali saja.. Kau bisa melihat kalau tatapan mereka benar benar penuh cinta dan-"

Minhee pun menarik kerah baju Yeri sehingga membuat teman teman sekelasnya terdiam

"Kalian semua.. pergi dari kelas ini.." usir Minhee sambil memandang tajam kea rah semua teman temannya. Mereka pun ketakutan dan pergi ke luar kelas sambil memggumam kalau Yeri harus menyelamatkan semua buktinya

"Kan aku sudah bilang kau harus melihat semua buktinya, baru kau boleh marah jika memang aku berbohong" ucap Yeri perlahan seolah bernegosiasi

"Aku tahu kau juga fujoshi omong omong" Yeri berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka

"Kau mengoleksi berbagai komik yaoi hentai bukan?" Pernyataan telak itu membuat Minhee melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Yeri

"Hei jangan sok tahu lagi.. Kau ini"

"Aku tau kau suka Manga Junjou Romantica, Maiden Rose, Sekaichi Hatsukoi lalu-" ucapan Yeri terhenti saat Minhee membekap mulutnya

"K-Kau tahu dari mana Yeri?" gumam Minhee gugup

"Manga dan Anime nya benar benar Hotteu bukan Minhee-ya? Aku punya koleksi terbarunya kalau kau mau"

"Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?"

"Baiklah.. bagaimana jika kita bertukar? Kau harus melihat semua bukti yang kupunya dan aku akan tutup mulutku yang cantik ini? Ohh kau juga bisa meminjam beberapa set volume manga hentai itu.. Deal?" tawar Yeri

Minhee menarik bangku dan duduk menghadap teman sekelasnya yang sangat keras kepala itu

"Kau ini, kenapa sangat yakin kalau Oppaku benar benar pacaran dengan Kang Daniel?"

"Hmm selama ini aku adalah penggemar Oppa mu Minhee ya.. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini melihat betapa Oppa mu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.. Tapi baru setelah dia debut bersama WannaOne aku benar benar melihat tatapan Kang Daniel dan Minhyun oppa itu berbeda begitupun sebaliknya.. Aku jadi sering mencari tahu tentang itu"

" Oppa ku itu memang cantik tapi dia tidak menggemaskan. Lagipula dia benar benar NAMJA.. Aku tahu benar soal itu" Sela Minhee sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya

"Kenapa kau menekankan kalimat terakhirmu?"

"Oppa ku memiliki adik yang cukup besar " bisik Minhee di kuping Yeri

"APAAAA?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Minhee lemas, dia berjalan menelusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya dengan perut lapar dan kepala pening luar biasa.. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia menceritakan hal memalukan mengenai sang Oppa kepada fans garis keras Oppanya itu… Dia jadi teringat kejadian tadi…

" _Bagaimana kau tau Minhee ya? Kau diam diam mengintip-" Minhee pun langsung menutup mulut ember Yeri dengan tangannya_

 _"Tapi kau tidak boleh membocorkan ini kepada siapapun, kau harus janji.. Kalau tidak aku akan menghancurkan handphone mu lagi" tekan Minhee_

 _"Baik baik aku tidak akan bocor.. Demi kecintaanku terhadap Hwang Minhyun"_

 _"Jadi, Sebulan lalu Oppa ku pulang_ _kerumah dan dia memakai kamar mandi di kamarku karena kamar madi di kamarnya rusak. Saat aku pulang sekolah dan aku langsung masuk ke kamarku untuk bergegas mandi… waktu kubuka pintu kamar mandi, aku melihat Oppaku sedang membilas tubuhnya di shower"_

 _"Kalau aku jadi kau aku mungkin sudah mimisan lalu pingsan di tempat" sela Yeri_ _"_

 _"Lalu aku tanpa sengaja melihat 'Adik'_ _Oppaku itu_

 _"Fuck Minhee ya kau beruntung sekali!!" seru Yeri_

 _"Aku mana mungkin bernafsu melihat punya Oppa ku sendiri Yeri"_

 _"Tapi aku masih yakin 1000 persen bahwa Oppamu itu gay dan dia adalah uke nya Kang Daniel" ucap Yeri dengan tangan terkepal_

 _"Percuma aku menceritakan ini padamu_ _Yeri pabbo, dasar menyebalkan"_ _Dan Yeri hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Minhee sambil menunjikkan foto dan video yang membuat dia yakin bahwa adik kesayangan Hwang Minhyun juga akan berubah haluan menjadi pecinta NielHwang seperti dirinya._

Minhee sedang asik melamun saat dia sampai rumah dan tersadar dengan teriakan ibunya yang sepertinya berasal dari kamarnya yang berada di paling ujung dekat dapur

"HWANG MINHEE INI BUKU APAAA?! MWOYA IGE? AIGOO MINHEE" teriak ibunya nyaring

 _Sepertinya ibunya sudah menemukan satu 'koleksi' kesayangannya_ _Ini berarti Kode Merah_ _Dia bisa di cincang habis oleh ibunya.. Aigoo kenapa akhir akhir ini aku sial terus?!_

Alhasil dia kabur membawa sepatunya kearah kamar Oppanya di lantai atas.. Minhee mengendap endap seperti pencuri professional menaiki tangga dengan perlahan sampai pasti membuka pintu kamar sang Oppa yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Dia benar benar bingung harus bersembunyi kemana sampai suara anak tangga membuatnya panik

"Tadi sepertinya anak nakal itu sudah pulang.. tapi kemana dia.. apa dia sedang ada di kamar Minhyun?"

Eomma Hwang pun membuka pintu kamar Minhyun dan mencari keberadaan Minhee di seluruh penjuru kamar, sampai ke dalam lemari dan juga kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak ketemu..

"Sepertinya anak itu belum pulang, biar saja akan ku bakar habis semua koleksinya nanti saat dia pulang" gumam Eomma Hwang sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan turun ke arah dapur untuk memasak makan malam

"Aku benar benar akan di cincang oleh eomma" gumam Minhee yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur sambil sesekali mengintip lewat kaca berukuran besar yang menghadap kasur oppanya.

"Ahh koleksi kesayangankuu, ahh otakku benar benar pening"

Minhee pun tanpa sadar tertidur di bawah tempat tidur Minhyun sambil memegang sepatu diatas kepalanya, menghiraukan perutnya yang lapar karena belum diisi sejak tadi siang.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar Oppa kesayangannya

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hyung apa kau yakin kita akan menginap?"

"Kau tenang saja Niel-ah, lebih baik kita menginap disini lagipula eomma sudah ku beritahu tadi " Jawab Minhyun

"Tapi hyung, bagaimana urusanku ini? Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya di rumah orang tuamu bukan?"

Minhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan pria di sampingnya ini. Dia terlihat benar benar frustasi dengan keadaan adiknya yang tadi dia kerjai saat di bioskop tadi. Salahkan kekasihnya yang memiliki kadar hormon berlebih yang selalu berfikir menggodanya padahal pada akhirnya selalu Minhyun yang menang karena berhasil menahan diri.

Minhyun pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh sapaan ibunya

" Oh Minhyun-ah kau datang?"

"Ne Eomma, maaf terlambat " jawab Minhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kau bawa siapa Minhyun-ah? Tampan sekali." puji Eomma Minhyun

"Perkenalkan ahjumma, aku Kang Daniel"

"Ooh kau teman satu grupnya Minhyun ya? Maaf aku belakangan ini sering lupa wajah seseorang"

"Gwenchanayo ahjumma" jawab Daniel sopan sambil menebar senyumnya

"Aigoo jangan panggil aku ahjumma, panggil Eomma saja arraseo?"

"Hyung apa ini tanda ibumu merestuiku?" bisik Daniel yang dijawab cubitan yang menyapa pinggangnya. Daniel pun tersenyum, bahkan cubitan kekasihnya tidak sakit sama sekali… Daniel lebih suka dicubit di bagian yang lain.. apalagi diremas dan diji-

"Niel? Daniel-ah?"

"Oh nde Eomma?"

"Kenapa melamun nak? Kau sudah lapar? Eomma akan siapkan makanan kalau begitu" Jawab Eomma Hwang sambil berjalan kearah dapur

"O-Oh E-eomma ti-tidak aku hanya.. Uhm m.. Mengantuk.. Iya mengantuk" Daniel menjawab sambil tersenyum canggung dan gugup sementara Eomma Hwang menatap Daniel bingung

"Tidak usah Eomma tadi kami sempat makan di restoran ayam. Lagipula ini sudah larut malam lebih baik kami tidur Eomma" Minhyun menjawab dengan tenang. Dia benar benar tahu apa yang sedang di fikirkan kekasihnya itu pasti tidak jauh jauh dari hal mesum

"Eoh baiklah, Daniel-ah kau tidur saja di kamar Minhyun lagipula kasurnya cukup besar untuk ditempati berdua.. Eomma mau tidur dulu ya"

Eomma Hwang berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara Minhyun melengos pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang masih merasa bersalah karena pikirannya yang tidak tahu tempat.

" _Hwang Minhyun benar benar membuatku gila"_

00000000000000000000000000000000

Minhyun membuka kamarnya dan langsung berlalu kearah kamar mandi

Sementara Daniel duduk di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan Minhyun yang sedang menyibukkan diri di dalam kamar mandi dan walk in closet miliknya. Entah melakukan apa

Pikiran Daniel saat ini sedang tidak berada di tempatnya semenjak sang kekasih membuatnya ereksi di bioskop sampai sekarang

"Ini bajumu, kau mandi duluan saja Niel-ah.. Aku mau ke bawah sebentar"

"Baiklah hyung" Daniel hanya bisa pasrah melihat ke arah adiknya, dia hanya bisa menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi dengan sabun dan sedikit pikiran kotor bersama kekasihnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Aigoo tahu begini aku tidak menggoda rubah licik itu, sekarang malah aku yang tegang" gumaman Daniel yang masih terdengar di telinga Minhyun

Minhyun tersenyum misterius saat Daniel berjalan lesu ke arah kamar mandi

Tunggu saja apa yang akan kulakukan sayang

Sementara Minhyun ke bawah, Daniel masuk ke kamar mandi sambil membuka satu per satu baju yang menempel di badannya lalu langsung berendam di dalam bathtub yang sudah berisi air hangat yang sudah disiapkan beserta garam mandi dengan aroma lavender menenangkan.

Kekasihnya itu benar benar istri idaman.. Pintar melayani suami lagi.. Contohnya saja sekarang

Ahh apalagi saat di ranjang..

Dia berubah sesuai keinginan Daniel..

Polos, Liar atau Agresif…

Daniel suka ketiganya.. Apalagi sekaligus dalam semalam

Memikirkan itu adiknya kembali tegang

SHIT

Dia memegang adiknya dengan bantuan busa sabun yang tadi sempat dia ambil.. Memompanya dengan perlahan dan meremas bagian ujungnya..

Menyentuhnya dari atas ke bawah secara berulang

Meremas bola kembar yang ada dibawanya sambil tangan satunya tetap meremas ujung nya dengan liar

Memikirkan Minhyun yang sedang mengulumnya rakus lalu meremas gemas twinsballnya

"Arghh Minhyun ah" desah Daniel

Minhyunnya memang seperti Aphrodite, difikirkan saja sudah bikin dia se tegang ini

Saat Daniel akan sampai ke puncak tiba tiba ada suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan pelan.. Daniel memang sedang diujung tanduk, tapi dia orangnya sangat sensitif dengan suara. Dia pun menatap kea rah pintu dan terkaget melihat kekasihnya yang masuk dengan kemeja putih tipis yang basah dan dipenuhi aroma wine favoritenya

"Hyungie?"Panggil Daniel kaget berharap ini hanya mimpi melihat kekasihnya benar benar menggoda seperti ini

"Niel-ah? Boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Minhyun sambil berjalan menuju kearah bathtub

Minhyun mengambil tempat pas di depan kekasihnya yang sedang terpaku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Minhyun perlahan membuka kemeja tipis yang dia pakai dan membuangnya ke arah bak cucian kotor.

"Hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku Ingin Mandi bersamamu Niel-ah? Apa boleh?" Minhyun menjawab pertanyaan Daniel sambil menggoda nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Dia pun mengelus bahu Daniel menggunakan jari lentiknya kearah bawah menuju perut sixpacknya lalu turun ke bawah lagi sampai tangan Daniel menahannya..

"Tadi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dengan menggoda, Lagipula urusan kita belum selesai bukan? Daddy " bisik Minhyun membuat bibirnya langsung diserang ganas oleh Daniel. Bibir bagian bawahnya digigit gemas, dia pun tidak mau kalah dengan menghisap bibir atas Daniel

"Ahh hhh Ahh" setelah lima menit berciuman tanpa henti Daniel mencium leher Minhyun dan menghisap jakunnya.. Berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak cinta dan bekas gigitannya

"Hhhh Ahh Daddy.. Niel Daddy"

 _Hanya Minhyunnya yang tahu kalau dia memiliki fetish Daddy_

"Niel dad- daddy dadaku gatal ahhh hhh" Minhyun berkata dengan sexy sambil mengarahkan kepala Daniel kearah dadanya

Daniel menjilat nipple Minhyun yang sudah tegang sedari tadi, Dia remas dan dicubiti dengan gemas lalu meninggalkan sangat banyak tanda cinta disana

Dia menghisap nipple itu seperti tidak ada hari esok, menghisapnya brutal sampai terdengar bunyi decitan yang menggoda Minhyun untuk meminta lebih.. Minhyun terus menerus menekan kepala Daniel ke dadanya.. Sampai tiba tiba Minhyun mendesah

"Urghhh lubangku gataaall Daddy ahh hhh"

' _Sial Hwang Minhyun kau tidak akan kulepas sampai pagi'_

"As You Wish Honey"

Daniel langsung memasukan ketiga jarinya ke lubang belakang Minhyun dan menggaruknya tanpa ampun membuat seorang Minhyun benar benar terlihat erotis

"Ahh hh Daddy ahh Ayo kita lanjutkann hh di kamar "

Daniel langsung menggendong Minhyun di depannya, Minhyun memeluk leher Daniel intim sambil menjilati bahu dan leher kekasihnya sampai menimbulkan beberapa tanda cinta di bahu Daniel.. Seolah tak mau kalah Daniel menusuk dua jarinya ke lubang Minhyun membuat punggungnya melengkung nikmat karena dalam sekali hentak Daniel sudah hafal letak prostatnya

"Ahhh hh daddy dadd"

"Ssst sayang jangan keras keras.. Kau bisa membuat ibu memergoki kita" gumam Daniel sambil mencium dan menggigit bibir kesayangannya

"Kau tidak mau Daddy meninggalkan lubang laparmu itu sekarang kan baby? Lihatlah ini dia sudah lapar.. Menginginkan sesuatu mengisinya dengan panas liar dan kasar" Daniel mulai memainkan nafsu Minhyun dengan berbagai dirty talk

"Kau mau yang seperti apa sayang? Pelan atau Kasar? Tanya Daniel sensual sambil berjalan menuju kasur yang benar benar tertata rapi

Pada akhirnya kasur itu akan hancur juga –pikir Daniel

Daniel langsung menumpuk beberapa bantal ke bawah pinggul Minhyun sambil terus menciumi leher dan dadanya

"Ahh Daddyy aah Ahh bisakah kau lebih cepatt"

"Sabar sayang, bukankah perlahan lebih nikmat?" Daniel bertanya sambil asyik memainkan jarinya di lubang Minhyun

Daniel awalnya memasukkan dua, namun respon kekasihnya membuatnya terus menambah jarinya hingga empat jari Daniel kini berada di lubang Minhyun membuatnya menggeram sakit dan nyeri namun tetap terasa nikmat saat Jari tengah dan telunjuk Daniel terus menerus berhasil menyentuh prostatnya

"Ahhh DADD arghh sakitt ahh lebih dalam"

Punggung Minhyun melengkung nikmat dan matanya terus menerus terpejam saking nikmatnya, padahal ini baru jari Daniel bagaimana jika adiknya mulai masuk dan menghancurkan lubangnya?

Precum terus menerus mengalir dari penis Minhyun membuat dia tidak tahan dan

"Daddyyy dadd ahhh aku keluarr ahhh hh h"

Daniel membiarkan Minhyun menikmati orgasmenya sejenak, karena dia pun sedang menyimpan wajah kekasihnya yang memerah dengan bibir bengkak, dada dan bahu yang dipenuhi kissmark serta tubuh bagian atasnya yang dipenuhi spermanya sendiri. Minhyun terengah sambil menatap Daniel. Dia mencolek sperma yang ada di perutnya lalu mengemut jarinya sendiri dengan wajah menggoda. Lalu dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Daniel sambil berbisik

"Fuck me harder Daddy"

"Dia benar benar dewa seks" gumam Daniel sambil kembali memasukkan jari jarinya dan mencium leher Minhyun ganas… Menggigit bahu dan menjilatnya hingga ke belakang telinga sambil berbisik

"Lubangmu benar benar lapar baby, Daddy akan mengisinya dengan penuh sampai dia kenyang.. sampai suara mu habis sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa apa kecuali menggeram.. dan sampai dadamu keluar air susu.. Bagaimana sayang?" Minhyun melenguh, kalau sudah seperti ini dia dipastikan akan mengerang semalaman tanpa istirahat

 _Tidak apalah, aku suka kok –Hwang Minhyun_ _Minhyun ah kau benar benar akan kubuat pingsan berkali kali –Kang Daniel_

 ** _Tell me what you drinking and I'mma buy you more_** ** _I want you kinda tipsy before i take you home_** ** _When I get you there baby I'ii be in control_** ** _When I get what I want you believe yea_ h**

 ** _Pack up all your things and go_** ** _I'mma be a man you can be the girl_** ** _Follow my demands obey my every word_** ** _Shake that ass for me, and let me see you work_** ** _Baby boy tonight the roles are reversed_** ** _You're not alone anymore (now) call me daddy_** ** _You're not alone anymore (cause) I'm your daddy_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suara decitan kasur membangunkan seseorang yang sejak tadi tertidur di bawah tempat tidur..

' **Aigoo kenapa kasur ini berdecit parah sekali?'** **'Apa sedang ada gempa? Kenapa hanya kasur yang bergerak gerak?'**

"Argghhh ahhh hhmm Daddy ahhh"

Thrust thrust

"hmmm ahhm mmm"

Thrust

"Ahh lebih cepat ahh"

' **Aigooo apa ituu?'** **'Apa ada Minhyun oppa? Apa dia sedang menonton film dewasa?'** **'Tapi kenapa desahannya mirip dengan suara Oppanya?'**

"Jangan mendesah keras keras baby, nanti ibumu dengar"

"Ahh ahh tida- dak ahh pa apaah kamarkuhh i-inih kedap suarahhh ahh"

"Tahu begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri"

Plok plok

"Apa ahh ahh daddy ini terlalu cepat ahhh hh"

' **Gila itu memang benar benar suara oppanya'** **'Minhyun Oppa kenapa bisa mendesah seheboh itu'** **'Gila desahannya membuatku merinding'** **'OPPAKU BERCINTA DENGAN LELAKI EOMMA'**

Minhee pun mulai berkeringat dingin dan penasaran dengan siapa Oppanya bisa mendesah seperti itu tapi dia benar benar gemetar takut

Jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar saat mengintip melalui kaca yang menghadap tepat kearah kasur Oppanya

' **B-bukankah itu Daniel Oppa?'** **'Gila Gila'**

Terlihat Oppanya sedang saling memangku dengan kakinya melingkar ke pinggang Daniel Oppa yang terus menerus mencium pundak dan leher Oppanya

Mereka bergerak sangat cepat dan terlihat sang Oppa benar benar tidak berdaya karen pinggulnya di tahan dan digerakkan oleh Daniel Oppa meskipun dia ada di atas.

' **OPPANYA SEORANG UKE? AIGOO'** **'Oppa memanggil Daniel Oppa Daddy??'**

"Daddy ahhh hh aku sudah mau keluar lagiiihh "

"Aku belum Baby ahh sebentar lagihh"

Daniel Oppa langsung membalik posisi Minhyun Oppa sehingga membelakangi Daniel Oppa dan langsung memasukkan lagi kejantanannya yang terlihat sangat panjang dari belakang

Mereka bergerak benar benar cepat

Akhirnya Oppaku tidak tahan dan orgasme benar benar banyak

Daniel Oppa berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkannya lagi

" **INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU MELIHAT SEORANG NAMJA ORGASME'** **'DAN DIA ADALAH OPPAKU SENDIRI'** **'INI GILA.. AKU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS '** **'INI MIMPI'**

Aku benar benar berharap ini mimpi sampai aku mencubit pipiku

INI. BUKAN. MIMPI.

Aku melihat bagaimana Daniel Oppa begitu kuat menggagahi Oppa ku dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati… Oppaku bahkan menutup matanya dan berkali kali melengkungkan punggungnya tanda bahwa seorang pria sedang berada di puncak kenikmatannya

Aku benar benar seperti melihat versi live dari adegan manga dan anime favorite ku

Tapi ini lebih parah karena yang melakukannya Oppa dan juga Idolaku

Tanpa sadar sesuatu mengalir di hidungku dan membuatku pusing seketika

Akupun pingsan dengan darah mengalir di hidungku

Kata kata Yeri pun berputar di kepalaku

 ** _"Aku percaya NielHwang itu asli karena tanpa sengaja kemarin aku melihat Oppa mu dan Kang Daniel sedang berciuman PANAS di toilet umum di mall tempat mereka menonton film"_**

Bahkan aku melihat mereka bercinta Yeri-ya

Bukankah aku penggemar yang beruntung?

Apa mulai sekarang aku harus mendukung mereka?

THE END

for series I

II/III?

'lalalala' = pikiran Minhee

"lalalala"= percakapan

APA INI APAAA?! EFEK SUDUT RUANGAN DAN DIRTY TALK EMANG YAH PARAH!

Fanfic gila ini aku dedikasikan khusus untuk

duo Caur kesayangan bugihwangie dan Optimus-gun

yang always sinyal 6G kalo bahas rated M wkwk dan selalu dukung buat bikin fanfiction*

sorry for some typos

I'm just reader who want made a story


End file.
